ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Pumita
200px|thumb|Pumita. Pumita 200px|thumb|Pumita del [[Teide, España. Escala en centímetros.]] La pumita (también llamada piedra pómez, piedra pómex, piedra póme o liparitaGuía interactiva de minerales y rocas. Consultado el 26/02/2011) es una roca ígnea volcánica vítrea, con baja densidad (flota en el agua) y muy porosa, de color blanco o gris, encontrada principalmente en la zona de Pozzuoli en la península itálica. Cuando se refiere a la piedra pómez en lo que respecta a sus posibles aplicaciones industriales, también puede ser conocida como puzolana. También se encuentra en Jalisco, México, en las canteras de arena en las inmediaciones de Guadalajara, y también se le conoce con el nombre de "jal". En su formación, la lava proyectada al aire sufre una gran descompresión. Como consecuencia de la misma se produce una desgasificación quedando espacios vacíos separados por delgadas paredes de vidrio volcánico. Es una roca efusiva joven, de terciaria a reciente, que contiene feldespato potásico, cuarzo y plagioclasa; pasta de grano fino a vítreo en las que cristales de biotita forman fenocristales. Las lluvias de piedra pómez son comunes en las erupciones de tipo vesubiano, donde llegan a sepultar grandes extensiones de terreno e incluso pueden romper tejados al acumularse en gran número sobre ellos. Uso cerámico Material fundente. En cerámica que puede ser utilizado simplemente como una frita de sílice o como frita de feldespato con alto índice de sílice. Contiene feldespato potásico, cuarzo y plagioclasa. Es muy interesante también incorporarlo en la pasta cerámica, ya que nos proporciona un excelente material aislante, y buen comportamiento en las dilataciones. Punto de fluidez a 1270 ° C. para ladrillo poroso (Pumice brick): *2420 cc de piedra pómez total, *480 cc arcilla *750 cc de agua para que cada ladrillo. cocidos a 950ºC. Material aislante sin cocer: 2750cc of pumice aggregate, 500 cc of cement, 900 cc of water. Ken Goyer desarrollo una excelente fórmula para hacer ladrillos refractarios ligeros * ¼ cement and * ¾ clay. * de aserrín *este material ha estado en uso regular durante más de un año a temperaturas de alrededor de 900 C, y no muestra signos evidentes de deterioro. En un esmalte o pasta, se puede sustituir por 7 partes feldespato potásico (potash spar), y 3 partes de sílice. *TODO:comprobar la traducción del documento.Using Pumice to Make Lightweight Ceramics in El Salvador Composición química *CaO 0.700 *K2O 7.800 *Na2O 1.800 *TiO2 0.500 *Al2O3 11.500 *SiO2 72.700 *Fe2O3 1.200 *Volatiles *LOI 3.800 Recetas de Esmaltes Fuente: Alternative Glaze Materials.Author John Britt. Cat Litter, Antacid and other non-traditional glaze materials. (Alternative Glaze Materials for the Modern Potter). Ceramics Today. # SATIN GREEN Cone 10 ##Pumice stone - 50.0 g. ##Alka-Seltzer (Gold) - 14 tablets ##Talcum powder - 10 g. # Iron Yellow Cone 10 ##Pumice stone - 50.0 g. ##Rolaids - 14 tablets ##Talcum powder - 10.0 g. # CARMEL Cone 10 ##Pumice stone - 50.0 g. ##Rottenstone - 50.0 g. # TEMMOKU cone 10 ##Rottenstone - 50.0 g. ##Pumice stone- 10.0 g ##Alka-Seltzer (Gold) - 2 Tablets ##Calgon - 5.0 g ##Rolaids - 11 tablets # Blue Celadon Cone 10 ##Pumice stone - 50 g. ##Alka-Seltzer (Gold)- 2 tablets ##Rolaids - 12 Tablets ##Crest (Extra-whitening) - 20 g. Enlaces externos *ladrillos comunes para gente de bajos recursos *Thermal Properties of Lightweight Ceramics *Insulative Ceramics For Improved Cooking Stoves * * * * * * * bg:Пемза ca:Pumicita cs:Pemza da:Pimpsten de:Bims en:Pumice eo:Pumiko et:Pimss fi:Hohkakivi fr:Ponce is:Vikur it:Pomice ja:軽石 nl:Puimsteen pl:Pumeks pt:Pedra-pomes ru:Пемза sk:Pemza sr:Пемза sv:Pimpsten Categoría:Rocas ígneas Refractario Sustrato Categoría:Pumita Categoría:Vulcanología Categoría:Refractario Categoría:Pasta cerámica Categoría:ceniza Categoría:Diccionario P